Thinking Of You
by Nakimochiku
Summary: what are you doing here. he shrugged. i was never gonna finish my homework. HichixIchi, lemon, sequel to A Little Birdie Told Me, Ichi's POV, oneshot


THINKING OF YOU

_sequel to "a little birdie told me"...third fucking try at writing this! Stupid bitch computer. Enjoy!_

I sighed, trying to focus on my homework. It didn't happen. My mind was stuck on one week ago, when Shiro came and we...I shook my head. I couldn't think of that! My geography assignment was due tomorrow. I couldn't let those stupid perverted thoughts distract me! It didn't work. My mind filled with all the things he had done to me, all the things that I wanted him to do to me.

Damn. I have such a dirty mind. But it's not my fault! I blame Shiro!

I tried and failed to pay attention to the words in the text book. But it didn't work. I kept remembering the way his hands felt. God, just the thoughts made my pants feel tight. I was going to kill him the next time I saw him, the stupid, perverted, horny bastard.

"What about killing me?" Shiro's voice whispered in my ear. I spun around, about to punch him, but stopped. Dammit. The way he was just standing there, looking so bloody playful. It made all the memories of last week come flooding into my brain, warming my body. Dammit dammit dammit. I huffed, turning back around, my face burning. I could feel him come a little closer, tried to his ignore his body heat. But dammit he was being so distracting. I could feel his breath on the back of his neck, and his fingers trailing along my shoulders, wrapping his arms around my chest.

Fucking bastard. I had my homework to do. My body felt so damn hot. I grabbed the collar of his shihakusho, pulling him down for an upside down kiss. I could feel him smirk against my lips, and he allowed my tongue to enter and play with his. Fuck, I loved it when he kissed me. I pulled away, trying to act as if that didn't have the effect on me that it did, but I was blushing so hard, and I knew that he could tell what I was thinking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, picking up my pencil and trying to look busy. He shrugged, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Well then go away." I didn't want him to go away. I wanted to pull him closer and make him kiss me again. Damn the stupid bastard was getting inside my brain. Intoxicating me.

"But you don't want me to go away." he whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered. No. I didn't want him to leave. But if I didn't focus I would never get my homework done. Shiro nibbled on my ear, sucking it into his mouth and using his tongue to give it lots of attention. He kissed his way down my neck, sucking on my pulse. I moaned, my head flopping back onto his shoulder.

"Fuck." I whispered, burying my hand in his hair. He smirked at me, and I pulled him down for another kiss. His hands loitered by the waist band of my pants, I just wanted him to hurry up. His lips felt damn good, and he tasted even better. Like blood and blue raspberry candy. I got up on my chair, turning around so I could kiss him properly and stare strait into those weird eyes.

"That can easily be arranged." he breathed when he pulled apart a little. His fingers drew light circles on my stomach, making my breath hitch. He laughed. "You're so sensitive." if I thought about it hard enough, I could swearing that he was writing 'I love you' over and over again on my stomach. I concentrated on it. Yes, he was definitely writing I love you. I held my arms around his neck, loving the simple pleasure that he was giving me. Shiro pulled my shirt over my head, kissing my chest and running his fingers lightly over my nipples with deliberate gentleness. Not that I minded gentle.

I just loved rough better.

I bent a little, biting his neck and licking the sore that formed there. Shiro groaned in pleasure, picking me up and dropping me onto the bed, and following after. I had a thought. I pushed him over, untying his black obi and pulling his hakama down his hips. He didn't resist. I gulped when I saw his half grown erection. I'd never really done this before, but it had to be pretty easy if Shiro could do it. I licked my lips, looking him strait in the eye. He smirked, daring me silently if I could continue.

Fine, if he wanted it that way.

I took it in my hands, pumping up and down until it was fully erect and precum was glistening at the top. I leant down, licking the head and dipping my tongue into the slit. He moaned, making me smirk in satisfaction. As if he could ever be seme all the time. It tasted weird, but I didn't mind it. I sucked more into my mouth, as far as I could go, my hand making up the difference. I licked the vein pulsing along the underside, nibbled the top. This really was easy. Until Shiro's hips bucked, nearly choking me. I got off quickly, his precum dribbling down my chin.

"You ok?" he asked. Though he didn't seem too worried. I glared at him, yelping when he palmed the bulge growing in my pants. He gave me a crooked grin, rubbing again, making me throw back my head and moan as loudly as possible. Felt so good... "my. How excited you get just from sucking me off..." he laughed. He kissed me slowly. Slow. He was being so damn slow it was driving me crazy! I wanted fast! I made a fist in his hair, pulling at his scalp. He grunted.

Really, he's weird like that. Was that a grunt of pain or pleasure? Or both?

I pulled again, forcing his tongue to play with mine in the way I wanted. His rubbing on my arousal had become insistent, and the way he was teasing my nipple with his free hand and feeling all over my chest, I knew I couldn't last long. He was always so damn teasing, never got strait to the point. But what can I say? I've never been much of a foreplay guy. I pulled off his haori, and started unzipping my pants, my erection was just begging to be free of the tight confines.

He grabbed the lotion off my beside table and covered his hands in it. I was ready this time. I was not going to be a whiny little uke. I say that, but I still whimpered when his fingers entered me. He kissed me, and I pulled him closer, digging my fingers into his back when he brushed across that thing inside me that made me yell.

"Ready?" he asked, urging my legs to wrap around his waist. I gave him an evil grin.

"I'm always ready." with a swift thrust he was inside. I felt so filled up and torn apart at the same time. And it felt so fucking good. "Oh fuck!" I yelled. He pulled out, and slammed back in so hard it nearly made me dizzy with pleasure. I bit my finger hard, drawing blood, but even that pain added to sexual stimulation. Shiro took my finger into his mouth, lapping up the blood with that sinful tongue. Oh god he was so deep inside it was driving me crazy.

He sped up, and we formed a rhythm and he kept slamming into my prostate. I reached down pumping my own member in time with his thrusts. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" I yelled. He swallowed my screams in a kiss. "SHIROOO!" I came, and I could hear him grunt loudly, mumbling my name as he rode out his own orgasm.

"You're so damn tight." he mumbled, flopping onto my chest. I didn't say anything, I couldn't think. My brain was still in that power outage that I desperately wanted to stay in.

"Why did you come visit me again?" I asked, looking at him with a frown. He laughed, long and hard. I couldn't see the joke.

"You keep doing that, cute little strawberry." I kicked him. I was cold, considering the chilly breeze blowing in through the window, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. Shiro noticed my tiny shivered and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I did it cause you were thinking about me. And all the kinky thoughts running through your head were making me horny." he smirked and grunted when I kicked him again.

"Perverted hollow." I told him, kissing him gently on the forehead. When we were snuggling is the only time I would allow him to be gentle.

When dirty things weren't rolling in my mind, I could think clearly of what I liked about my hollow. The way he smiled, the way he laughed and talked. The way he felt...I liked him a lot.

"Aww. Thank you king. I feel so special now." I kicked him again. But if he kept acting like that he would start losing points...

In the other categories. Never in sex.

OWARI

_mew. I was pretending to be a cat on friday!! I scared my teacher! But that's not important. Review, tell me what you think. Woo babes! I'm on a roll!_


End file.
